Last to Sing
by LycheeBerri
Summary: The Vocaloids were the first humans created, and they can do magic with their singing. Every time they die they are reborn later, and always end up finding eachother, except now a group calling themselves Crypton has found a way to brainwash Vocaloids. Now, Luka is the only Vocaloid left not brainwashed, but can she find a way to un-brainwash her friends and stop Crypton?
1. Prologue

**Hello, everyone, and welcome to my first fanfiction! ^^**

**This story is based off of many different songs, not just one. It's not just a love story, either, though there are definite chemistry between people . . . (GakuXLuka FOREVER!)**

**Enjoy, and feel free to favorite, follow, and review! :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Vocaloids or characters mentioned, just the ideas.**

* * *

I waited by the large tree we always went to, smiling at nothing. People passed, but they weren't _him._ I continued waiting, my smile fading as time passed.

He has never been late before, I thought, my brow furrowing slightly. A breeze blew up my pink hair, and I clutched at it with a hand to avoid my hairband from flying off. The thought brings back my smile, as I remembered the first time we met.

But then I see him, walking towards me. I grin and run up to him, not caring about the heavy skirts that restricted me or the fact that people were staring. Of course, it was entirely improper for a lady to fling herself into her lover's arms, but I didn't care, and I knew he didn't either.

Not so gently, he pushed me away. My smile faded away when I saw his face. "What's wrong?"

He stared at me, then whispered, "It was all fake. Witch." Quick as lightning, he grabbed my hair and chopped it off with a flash of his blade. For a woman of my status to wear her hair short was not just an offense, but some woman would rather die than have their hair cut.

Horrified, I grabbed his face with my hands. His blank amethyst eyes showed my the truth of it. I started to back away, knowing he could no longer be trusted. "No . . . How?" I glanced around, then saw her coming towards us, bringing guards in tow.

I started to run over to her to escape his wrath, but then I saw her dark blue eyes. Her _blank_ dark blue eyes. Looking around frantically, I tried to run away from all of them, but I tripped over my dress. The guards easily caught up to me then, and bound my hands behind my back.

The townspeople in the park had started to gather, staring at the spectacle. Desperate, I screamed at him, "If you have any sense left in you, please, break through!" But he kept on staring at me with those blank eyes, and the guards began to drag me away.

* * *

I struggled against the ropes that held me fast to the cross, glaring at any of the townspeople who held my gaze. They shouted at me, "Repent! Repent!" I scowled at them, knowing that I had done nothing wrong.

She walked up in front of me, signaling the villagers to quiet. Gradually, the noise died down, and she smiled gratefully. Opening a scroll held in her hand, she announced in a loud, clear voice, "We are here today to burn the witch known as Lukene. She is accused for bewitching the Prince to believe he loved her." She looked towards me, her priestess robes swishing softly. "Do you have anything to repent?"

Everyone stared at me, their eyes hungry for bloodlust. Raising my head to the sky, I cried, "If you call this love black magic, then light the flames of hatred!"

Immediately, the villagers shouted back at me, gesturing with their torches. She smiled cruelly, a look I had never seen directed at me before this day. Calmly, she replied, "Then burn."

The townspeople threw their torches at the pile of wood at my feet, and the logs began to burn. Frantically, I tried to think of a song that could help me, but there were none that I knew. A tear dripped down my face, and as the flames approached me, I mouthed to him, "I love you."

For a moment, his eyes regained a spark, but it was gone almost as fast as it appeared.

I stared at him as the flames reached me, the whole time while the villagers yelled, "Repent! Repent!" This life was too short, and I didn't know when I would be reborn again. The only thing I could rely on was that they would also be there, but now I couldn't trust them. If he and she were taken, then who wasn't?

As the flames rose in front of me, I realized I was the only Vocaloid left.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone! ^^ Here's chapter one, only a day after the prologue!**

**Don't expect updates too fast, though. xD I do have a life.**

**Thanks for the favorites, reviews, and follows, and keep them coming! :3**

* * *

I tapped my pencil against my desk, tuning out whatever my math teacher said. A cracked a grin at thinking that if he knew that I had lived while these theories were being developed, he would be stunned, but then probably bring me in to scientists if he truly knew my power. That was the danger of telling someone about being a Vocaloid, something that none of us had done since the first disastrous result.

Looking out the window, I saw a faint outline of my features. My pink hair and bright blue eyes had stayed through all my many lives, and the other Vocaloids as well. In this life, though, my hair was slightly wavy, unlike the curls I had previously, and I had kept it long like it used to be before he had cut it off when I was accused of being a witch.

It had honestly surprised me when I was reborn into the 21st century, a huge change from the 17th century. I had struggled at first getting used to it, and it still affected me now a bit. Still, not having met any of the other Vocaloids yet was even more surprising to me. Before, I had met many, if not all of them, before I was older than ten, but now I was seventeen and I had not seen any of them.

Sighing softly, I glanced towards the teacher to pretend that I was listening, though I knew he didn't really care. None of my teachers did, in fact. I got perfect grades and aced every test, so if I kept on doing as well as I was doing, they barely paid attention to me. Being a Vocaloid not only gave me amazing powers, but also I had perfect memory and the aid of my past lives.

Slowly, my mind registered that the teacher had stopped doing math on the electric whiteboard and was talking to the class.

"-And we will be having a new student join our class." I blinked away the sleepiness in my eyes, surprised and hopeful. The new student could be a Vocaloid; it was past time for us to all find eachother. The joy was replaced with sadness, though, as I remembered that they had all been captured and brainwashed last I had seen.

No matter what we tried, no one could reverse the affects of the brianwashing Crypton preformed on the Vocaloids. When Meiko had first been taken, we did everything, and still no solution. The worst thing about the brainwashing was that it lasted through every life, and Crypton had complete control of them. They had no recollection of their past lives and powers, and recognized none of us.

"Class, please welcome Hatsune Miku." A girl walked into the classroom, and the sadness was pushed away with joy as I saw a familiar teal color. It was Meriku, but she must be called Miku in this life.

The teacher turned to Miku. "Hatsune-san, could you introduce yourself?"

Miku turned to the class with a sweet smile. Her hair was at the familiar knee-length that she had kept it at for a few lives now, yet her aquamarine eyes were still dull. Crypton's brainwashing survived through every life after first being captured, as I knew too well. All of us had tried everything after Meiko had been taken, but nothing had worked.

Miku bowed from the waist, then straightened and said, "Hello, I am Miku, and I am happy to be at this new school. I like to sing and dance, and I love to make new friends. I'd be happy to get to know you all."

"Very nice, Hatsune-san," the teacher commented, then pointed to the empty desk next to me. "You can sit next to Megurine-san there. Megurine-san, please wave to Hatsune-san."

I waved my hand to her as she made her way through the maze of desks to the back, where mine was. Sliding into the chair next to mine, she smiled at me, and I shivered at her blank gaze. "Hello, it's nice to meet you, Megurine-san. May I call you Luka-san? You can call me Miku-san."

I smiled hesitantly back at her, inwardly feeling betrayed. It was, of course, not Miku's fault that she didn't remember any of her past lives or the close friendship she had developed with me, so I tried to push that feeling away, but it lingered in the back of my mind.

Realizing that she was still waiting for a reply as I drifted off in the thoughts, I quickly answered, "Um, sure."

Miku beamed at me then turned her attention to the teacher, taking notes efficiently and nodding at times. I blew hair out of my face and turned my gaze back to the window. If Miku was here, then that means that the rest of the Vocaloids aren't far behind. Now, I wasn't quite sure if this was a good thing, or something I wanted.


End file.
